1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new member for a thermal cutoff construction and method of making the same as well as to a thermal cutoff construction utilizing such a member and a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a member for a thermal cutoff construction having an electrical switching unit that changes its operating condition when the member therein melts by being heated to a certain temperature for the particular material that forms the member being utilized. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,595, to Plasko.
It is known to form such member of various materials whereby the particular material being utilized for a particular thermal cutoff construction will have a certain melting temperature, such material sometimes including a binder therein, such as an epoxy, and/or sometimes including a lubricant therein, such as calcium stearate, and/or sometimes including a pigment therein, such as a metal oxide for color coding purposes.
It is known to applicant to utilize 4-methylumbelliferone as a brightener for laundry detergent but it is applicant's belief that such material has never been utilized for being the actuator of a thermally responsive device, let alone be utilized for the thermally actuating member of a thermal cutoff construction as set forth above.